Listening to The Rain
by mike11208
Summary: Just something that me and my sis Ria thought of. This is taken place in Different Days when Ryan and Sekai were about to make love. This shall be the events that occurred. Rated M for sexual content and lemons. Hehe.


**Me: Hello, fellow people of Fanfiction! It's Mike here, and I'm gonna do something I never thought I'd ever do for "Different Days". I'm going to show you guys what happened between Sekai and Ryan during Chapter 13, when they were about to make love.**

**Sekai: You're actually going to show that!**

**Me: Is this a problem?**

**Ryan: Yes! You're invading our personal space!**

**Me: And I should care...why?**

**Ryan: Dude, you can't be doing that! **

**Me: I"M the writer of this story! Anything I say goes.**

**Sekai: What you say really sucks.**

**Me: You mean like what you did to-**

**Ryan: **Is now choking me** If you were smart, you will not finish that sentence.**

**Me: **Thinks of Ryan letting me go and it happens** Ryan, you can't hurt me. You is my bitch. **

**Ryan: *Growls* Whatever.**

**Me: Now, I do not own School Days nor the writing. This writing was a favor that I asked my awesome sis Ria to write for me, since I'm not really that descriptive. All the credit of this chapter goes to her, so enjoy!**

Special Chapter: Listening To The Rain

The first kiss of the night was light at first, with my lips touching hers. I slipped my hand under her chin as I melted my lips to her much more plump set of lips. Her breath was minty and sickly sweet. It made me dizzy but I kept my mouth to hers, just savoring her flavor. I needed more than this. I licked her lips and begged for her to let me in. She shivered and licked my lips and opened her mouth. I slipped my tongue inside her mouth and explored. The sides of her mouth were like chocolate and the roof was like cake. I lapped at her tongue which made both of us make light moans. I shoved my tongue down her throat, to which I achieved my name being mumbled. I pull out and look at her.

"Ryan-kun, I want you..." she whispered to me, in a light pant with a beautiful tempting accent added. My whole body tingled. She can have whatever she wants.

"Then have me. I'm yours for the night," I say and I press my forehead against hers, rubbing my skin against her milky soft skin. I was going to taste that skin tonight. Have it on my hands and in my mouth. The excitement was almost too much to bear.

I scoop the beautiful angel up in my much bigger arms and she wraps her little arms around my neck. The lights are now out due to the fact that it's storming outside. Rain and lighting are controlling the night. Sekai and I are about to make love with beautifully violent weather as our background. I've always had a wanting to make love during a thunderstorm.

Being with the lightning illuminating the windows, I could see pretty clearly as I made my way up the stairs. It seemed as if they would stretch forever but the look on that gorgeous innocent face made it worth it. I love her so much. I'm going to marry her and show the world she is mine. I'll be bound to her until death.

I finally reached the top and opened our bedroom door, closing and locking it behind me. I lay her carefully on my bed and look at her face, staring up at mine lazily with her dark eyes and her dark hair. She reached under her skirt to shove her underwear down. I stopped her, making her gasp and look up at me.

"I want to see you." I said. She reluctantly nodded and removed her hands, letting me have the full dominance over who was going to be the lion in this tango. I took off her shirt and threw it across the room. I saw the top half of her body. All of that skin and her breasts were trapped inside a black bra, teasing me. I bit my lip and started with her hands.

I took her small hands and kissed it's base. Then I started licking her fingers, one by one. Then, I sucked on her fingers and licked her palms, not stopping until I hit her elbows and I planted a kiss there, then licked my way up her shoulders and I bit a piece of her skin there. She moaned for me, which was a type of reward for my work. I wanted her to moan even louder. I wanted Sekai to scream my name. I wanted to please her. She is my soul mate, after all. I moved my lips to her neck, and bit down, hardly. She moaned even louder and put her hands on the back of my head and pushed my head closer to her neck. I just kept pressing my lips against her neck,nibbling on the soft spot every once in a while to keep her interested.

After my work there, I went back up to plant a light kiss on her full lips, but she shoved her tongue into my mouth and ripped my shirt off, letting the remains fall to the floor. Oh, aggressive this evening are we?

I scooped her up in my arms again and put her on the dresser, so her face was facing mine perfectly. Instinctively, she wrapped her long legs around my waist, moaning at the hardness pressed to her. I smiled and kissed her, exploring her mouth shortly with my tongue and my lips, and then I kissed her neck as I wrapped my arms around her back to fumble with her bra. It wouldn't budge.

"Dammit." I growled, making her giggle. She took my hands and put them in the middle of the front of her bra, right in between her breasts to the little hook in the middle. Oh.

I undid her bra and let it fall to the floor, letting her glory fall in front of me. She was so gorgeous it hurt to look. She was starting to get me worked up even more and my pants kind of showcased that. I cupped her breasts with my hand and squeezed them, then rubbed the most sensitive spot on them just to hear my girl moan. I kissed her stomach and removed her skirt, which only left her in her long black socks and black underwear. I growled approvingly, once again getting her to make my favorite sound-her little giggle.

I went to remove the underwear, but she grabbed my hand and shook her head. I whined but she hopped off of the dresser and got on her knees and started to palm me. Well, the nerves there are quite sensitive so I groaned a good bit. She did it faster, causing my arms to shake and my mouth to go into a perfect O and make another noise come out of it. She then unzipped my pants and pulled them down to my ankles, kissing her way from my hips to my calves. I stepped out of my pants and just waited to see what she was going to do. She looked up at me with a certain look in her eye, her dark hair tangled in a sexy way around her face. Was she going to...

She was.

She eyed the bulge then looked back up at me. I nodded to give her the go-ahead, even though I think she was going to do it anyways even if I didn't nod. She pulled down the boxers and kissed my hip, then bit there making my hips buck and me grab onto the dresser for support.

This woman is trying to kill me.

She looked back up at me with the best look I'd ever seen. In those two eyes I could see she thought the world of me. She loved me with all of her heart, mind, soul, body, etc. She wanted to be with me and now she was going to prove it. My eyes got a bit glassy as I smiled back at her. I love her.

She took me into her mouth, which before then I was already about to die, and my whole body went on lock down and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was trying to concentrate on not screaming out. No, I wouldn't let her have that satisfaction at the moment. I wanted to hold on longer to keep this feeling longer. Jesus Christ!

She continued to bob her head back and forth until she had all of me in her mouth. I could feel by heartbeat so much it was as if it was in my throat. My stomach was in knots and it was tingling violently. My brain was numb and all of my senses were haywire. I knotted my fingers in her hair and when she added her hands to rub me, I about lost it. My body started shaking and animalistic sounds were coming out of my mouth. I didn't even know someone could make those sounds until now. My hips bucked into her mouth automatically, but she dug her nails into my hips to keep them at bay so she could keep her angle. Fuck.

Her tongue can do so many wonders, I thought to myself as she kept going. Then the heat started to build up in the pit of my stomach. I was so close. I kept moaning her name over and over as the heat in my stomach built up more and more throughout the time period. I was about to spill over when she removed her mouth. I looked at her confused and she giggled and got back up to meet my face. I whined at the fact she didn't finish it, but I understood already once she actually did remove her mouth. She wanted the same thing from me. I smirked and carried her back onto the bed.

I laid her down and immediately the underwear was off. I was about to get some innocent revenge on my lover. I went lower and grimaced at the pain that was going on with my lower half. I dealt with it though, and spread Sekai. I smirked at what I saw then I looked up at her and stroked her hand. Then, I started to lap at her

She wrapped her legs around my shoulders and moaned. I chuckled, sending a vibration through her making her moan even louder. I could hear rain in the background and the roaring thunder and I could see the flash of the lightning. She knotted her fingers in my hair and spread her legs more, to which I started to lick faster and rub her as teasing and as soft as I could. She groaned profanities as I licked the sides. I withdrew my head and added a finger, which made her back arch and her hands yank my hair. I moaned at that and added another finger, which got me my own name screamed out a bit. I smiled, glad that I'm making her happy.

As I felt her starting to clench, I withdrew the fingers and she pouted at me. I smiled and rubbed her shoulder to tell her what was coming next, although I think she already knew. She smiled at me and I buried my hips in between her. I rolled us together a little bit until I was entirely in, and I started kissing her. I wanted her to get used to me so I wouldn't hurt her. I can't dare hurt her. I could taste a bit of myself on her, and she could taste herself on me.

The atmosphere smelled like us, making me smile. We were together and we were proving it, right here and right now. I didn't care if the whole world saw or if no one saw. Sekai is mine and I'm hers. That's how it's going to stay. Forever.

I pulled back from the kiss to look into the most beautiful eyes on the planet. She put her hand on my cheek and started to rub it, looking at me. I looked at her engagement ring that I gave her, and smiled. Only a few more months now, and this woman and I would share a last name. Words can't explain how happy that makes me. I don't really think anything can.

"Ryan?" her voice said.

"Hm?"

"I love you." she said, leaning up to press her forehead against mine. My feelings exactly.

"I love you too." I said. This was the first time I've ever felt so much love and warmth at once.

The first roll of my hips triggered back those very sensitive nerves, and we both moaned. I pressed my chest against her, letting her arms wrap around me. I had a damn good view of her face too. This night just couldn't get any better.

I rolled my hips again, making her moan louder. I found my rhythm and I felt my way through her. I pulled my chest up and put my hands on both sides of her shoulders, kind of like a push up position, and I screwed up the steady rhythm by adding a hard thrust to it, making her moan even louder than I thought possible. I slowed back down and grunted, my brain starting to slowly cloud due to the overbearing feelings going on. The atmosphere is thick with heat, caused by both of our bodies being on absolute fire. I thought a fireman was going to have to come to cool us off or something.

Eventually, this slow rhythm wasn't doing either of us a justice. When she begged harder and faster, that's exactly what I did until I heard my skin smack against hers.

"Ryan!" she moaned. "Yeeeeessssss!"

I smiled and went even harder, until I heard her screaming. The heat was boiling in my stomach. I was close. I kept going until I felt her clench, getting a scream from me. I slowed my thrusts down to make it last longer, but my body was too jerky. I kept that up for about five minutes before the boiling in my stomach released and I groaned as loud as possible, collapsing on top of her.

We pretty much just laid there, our bodies connecting endlessly. I wiped the layer of sweat from her forehead, and planted a kiss there. I mumbled an 'I love you' to her as I caressed her face, kissing the eyelids, nose, mouth, cheeks, and temples. She mumbled something, which was probably 'I love you too', but I wore the poor girl out. I chuckled and pulled out and moved over to the side, putting her head on my chest and just letting her sleep, us uncovered. Soon I fell asleep to the rain. No thunder or lightning.

I just fell asleep listening to the rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there you have it.<strong>

**Sekai: Whoa...that was exactly how it was like.**

**Ryan: How in the living hell...?**

**Me: It's called being a good writer. **

**Ryan: Gotta admit, this was good.**

**Me: You don't mean that, do you?**

**Ryan: Only a part of it.**

**Sekai: I really liked it! It got me more in love with Ryan-kun!**

**Ryan: R-really?**

**Sekai: Hai!**

**Me: God, this is too much for me to handle!**

**Sekai: You just jealous cause you're single.**

**Me: Actually, I'm not. I'll keep that a secret, though.**

**Sekai: You're not?**

**Me: No. Now, thank you very much sis for giving me this story. I really thank you for that, and I love ya! **


End file.
